cursed
by catsblood15
Summary: seto and mokuba kaiba are at a fair.but un unknown to thema girl just got her fortune told and it doesnt look goodAN:sorry i suck at sumeries but please read and be as ruthless as can be.be truful when you tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

"SETO!!!!!!!!!!!" A young boy with unruly black hair and big purple eyes yelled "I heard you Mokuba no need to yell" said a teen with brown chestnut hair and blue eyes you could drown in.

"Ni sama can we please go to the fair?" the young brother asked "no Mokuba I still have work to do" "but you always have work to do!" Mokuba whined

"I know and I'm sorry I wish I could but cant .work is really tuff right now what with the holiday and all. It is almost Christmas you know." "Yeah I know but please just this one big brother please?! " Seto thought about this for awhile.he did need a break and he wanted to spend some time with his brother. After all he hasn't spent time with him since the orphanage "Alright but just for a little while, maybe 3 hours." "Yeah!" Mokuba exclaimed.

AT THE FAIR

"Hey Tea lets get your fortuned told" a girl with long brown hair and hazel eyes said to her friend

"No I don't think so" said a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes (AN: sorry don't know what color eyes she has in the show)

"Why not Tea?" " Because serenity I don't believe in getting fortunes told. It takes all the joy out of living" "Oh come on please it'll be fun! please please please!!!!!"

"Ok" "Sweet, ok lets go!" serenity said as she grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her to the nearest fortune teller booth.

MEANWHILE

"Seto lets go on this ride!" Mokuba shouted happily "ok mokuba." Seto said

BACK AT THE FORTUNE TELLERS

"oh no?!" "what?" the girls asked in unison "this isn't good." "what's not good?!" they cried "you, your in danger" "Wha….?"tea was cut off by the frantic fortune teller "please don't ask just stay away from the full moon! PLEASE!"

"your a freak" Serenity exclaimed "your freaking us out." She said as her and tea walked out

LATER THAT NIGHT

"nisama?" "yes Mokuba?" "im tiered. Can we go home?" "Sure kiddo come on"

Seto said as he and Mokuba began to leave.

"hey tea I'm going home, joeys probably worried sick. I told him I'd be home a half hour ago." "Oh ok. see you later then. And tell Joey I said hi." "Ok bye tea see you tomorrow" Serenity said waving.tea then went serching for her car only to find it 10 minutes later

30 MINUTES LATER

(Tea's point of view)

'I hate this song' I thought as I switched radio stations. 'man that fortune teller really gave me the creeps' 'stay away from the full moon' The fortune teller's voice still in her head 'your in danger' "what did she mean by 'stay away from the full moon'?" I thought as I rounded the corner 12 blocks from my home. That's when I say an animal creep out into the road. Next thing I heard was a horn go off and me screaming. Then everything went blank as I passed out

(Seto's point of view)

I watched the road as I drove down the highway. Every now and again sneaking a peek at my little brother while he slept. 'He is incredibly adorable in his sleep.' I thought as I rounded the turn pike near some woods. I saw mokuba stirring from his deep slumber right beside me in my ford mustang (AN: sorry don't know what kind of car a rich person drives when they're not in their limo) rubbing his eyes he asked me "if we were home yet?" "I told him no as it takes 2hours to get from the mansion to the fair grounds"

"oh" he said as he settled back in his seat. That's when we noticed a strange animal not to far from our car, maybe a hundred feet or less away. Staring at the animal, we didn't see the car coming up on us till it was dead in front of us. Next thing I heard was my brother scream. Then it all went blank.


	2. Chapter 2

(Regular p.o.v)

Seto awoke moment's later hearing a whimper right beside him.

Turning to the passenger side of the car he saw the source of the whimpering.

His brother was upside down whimpering with pain. "Mokuba!" Seto shouted

"Mokuba! Are you alright!?" Seto asked. Shaking his brother carefully, if there were

Wounds on his brother they could be pain full and Seto didn't want Mokuba to be in be pain. Plus not knowing what kind of wounds his brother had gotten from the wreck,

He didn't want to take the chance of making them worse if they weren't already bad.

"Mokuba?!" Seto shouted "nisama" Mokuba whimpered, "Mokuba are you alright?"

"My legs hurt, Seto" mokuba said as he broke down in tears, while the pain in his legs got worse while his brother carefully un did mokuba's seat belt and helped the child out of the car safely. Mokuba stumbled out of the car followed by his big brother.

Seto crawled to his little brother hoping he was ok.

"Mokuba!? Are you ok?" "Nisama can we go home?" "Yeah just let me call someone."Seto then dialed the number for Roland 'his brother's body guard' after hanging up he turned to his brother "Mokuba, Roland's coming for us ok…?"

"Mokuba?" Seto said watching as his brother stared straight ahead.

Looking in the direction his brother was looking he saw what caught Mokuba's

Attention. It was an animal the size of a man but looked like a wolf.

'What the hell is that' kaiba wondered while moving closer to his brother.

"Nisama what is that?" "I don't know but…"Seto was irrupted by a scream from

Another car. The car they cratched into. "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" "Mokuba! Little brother what's wrong?" "LOOK!" Seto looked in the direction his brother pointed.

And what he saw was the human, wolf like creature rip apart, what looked like a human.

"Mokuba, lets get out of hear!" But to his dismay Mokuba ran towards the beast hoping

Against all odds to save the girl. The animal attacked. Seto saw the animal bite his brother's arm. Seto rushed in to help but got bit in the leg. Screaming in agony Seto watched, as the beast ran away. Seto heard sirens in the background. Getting up to help his brother, Seto winced in pain. "Nissama!" Mokuba cried "Im fine on lets go." "K" They walked over to the ambulance to check on their wounds to make

Sure they weren't serious. After getting fixed up, Seto, seeing the limo ushered his brother in side the awaiting vehicle.

(AN:I hope my story sounds good so far im new so you know but be as ruthless as you canbe.3rd chapter will be up in 2 days (June 15 2006) I hope you enjoy)


	3. Chapter 3

"Huh? Wha? Who? Where am I? Oh my head!" Mokuba clenched his head wandering where he was. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Mokuba screamed. Realizing to his displeasure, he was lying in the bushes of his mansion, NAKED! He scrambled to his feet and climbed the old oak tree into his room. Once there he began to get dressed.

When he finished getting dressed he walked down the stairs to find his brother.

Mokuba found Seto at the table drinking coffee.

"Morning big brother" Mokuba greeted "Hey kiddo" Seto replied, "How did you sleep last night?" "I woke up in the bushes." With puzzlement on his face Seto asked "you what?" "I woke up in the, oh never mind" No Mokuba, I want to know how you woke

Up in the bushes." "Does it matter how I woke up in the bushes?" "Yes" Seto replied "Fine Niisama" Mokuba then explained the way he woke up in the bushes sprawled out.

"Moki that's not what I meant. What I meant was, why did you wake up in the bushes?"

"Oh!" Mokuba replied dumbfounded "To be honest Niisama I don't really know how or even why I ended up the bushes, especially naked. Are you made at me big brother?" "For what, sleepwalking? Of course Im not mad that's something that can't be helped." "But Niisama I wasn't sleepwalking." "What are you talking about?" "Well you see after I got dressed I looked sleepwalking up on the internet well when that didn't work I looked up sleepwalkers and it brought me to this werewolf site, well it showed me a picture of the werewolf mark…" "Alright that's enough Mokuba time for school" "But big brother" "No Mokuba. Now I understand the accident was pretty scary and seeing that girl getting torn to shreds was an awful site plus we got bit by that, that, that thing." Seto stuttered' plus all I see is a 5 pointed star drawn on your hand I highly dought we're

Werewolves…"Seto paused looking at his hand seeing 5 dots on the palm.5 dots that were in the shape of a 5 pointed star. "I told you" Mokuba said, breaking out of whatever trance he was under Seto glanced up at his brother who had a worried look on his face. "Mokuba. Just go to school. I promised mom and dad that I'd watch out for you

Not fill your head with all this werewolf nonsense" "But Seto" "Go Mokuba or you'll be late for school" "ok see you when I get home" "bye" was all Seto said before Mokuba closed the door behind him on his way to school.

Waiting out side for him was Mokuba's faithful companion his Alaskan husky 'Seth'. "Hey boy how are you?" But to his dismay the dog only growled, "what's wrong boy?"

"GGRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF" "Owe!!!!! Mokuba squeak

As the dog bit his hand "What was that for Seth?" Mokuba asked looking at the bloody bite marks 'weird I'll have to talk to Seto'. Was the only thing on his mind as he walked to school.


	4. Chapter 4

'I can't believe this' I thought as I sat at my desk. I was working on the new and latest duel disk devise.

When I spilled my coffee all over it and myself. After I cleaned it up frustrated, I went to the lounge to get a snack. 'This is not my day' I thought as I realized the snack machines were out of order. 'Now what?' "Mr. Kaiba" I turned as I heard my named called "Mr. Kaiba are you alright?" Roland, my personal advisor asked "yeah, every things just great" I lied actually every thing wasn't o.k. First the car wreck, then the duel disk malfunction, then I spilled coffee on myself and the duel disks and plus my 12 year old

Brother thinks he and I are werewolves. But I couldn't tell him that or anyone for that matter. They'll just think I'm crazy. Maybe I am crazy; hell everyone already thinks I'm crazy since 'Battle City'.

(FLASH BACK)

"I'm sorry to break up your little group but in 1 hour this island will explode!" "WHAT!"

Joey screamed "ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Tea shrieked "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!!" "I don't kid" Kayla replied coolly "If your not off this island before time runs out 'Kaiba Corp' will not be responsible HAHAHAHA!"

(END FLASH BACK)

'Great I cant be crazy' I thought as I drank a cup of coffee I had gotten from the machine.

"Great this coffee not only smells like shit it taste like it too." I groaned as I took a sip.

'Today is just not my day'

(REGULAR P.O.V)

"Hey what's that smell?" Kaiba thought as he followed the sent to another cafeteria down the hall. What he found was shocking; one of his employees had a bloody nose. "Oh Mr. Kaiba, I'll be out or your way in a sec, this happens all the time" 'what the' "Mr. Kaiba,

Is everything alright? OH! Does blood make you queasy? I mean after everything you've been through it should "GET OUT NOW!" Kaiba screamed "WIPE YOUR NOSE IN THE BATHROOM, NOT THE CAFETERIA!" "yes sir Mr. Kaiba" and with that she left. Seto stood there dumbfounded, the sent he'd been smelling had been his secretaries blood. 'What's going on?' Seto thought as he clenched his head. The blood was bringing back memories, memories he never wanted to think about ever again.

(AT SCHOOL WITH MOKUBA)

"Hey look its Mokuba Kaiba" A big bully by the name of Jeff exclaimed "Leave me alone Jeff." "why? Don't you like me?" "I'm not gay Jeff" "Yes you are" "No I'm not"

"Oh yeah, prove it." "How?" Mokuba asked "easy, join the wrestling team." "Why?"

"Because if you make the team your not gay, but if you don't make the team you're gay."

"Ok that's just stupid" "fine let me rephrase that, if you don't tryout and make it I'll make sure the gay rumor will stay with you till the day you die and beyond." "FINE! Just leave me alone." Mokuba said as he climbed the railing to get down from the hall to the bleachers.

(AN: Mokuba's school has a bridge over the gym.)

Only to land with a big bang. Mokuba proceded to the gym teacher "Who are you?" the coach asked. "I'm Mokuba and I want to tryout" Mokuba exclaimed "ok your up against…" "How about me coach.?" "alright Mokuba your with Jeff" "yes sir" Mokuba replied "Go get changed you two." "yes sir" both boys replied in unison. After they got changed, the match began.

(BACK WITH SETO)

"MOMMY!!" a young 7 year old boy cried. "please, please, please you cant leave me!"

"Seto take care of your brother for me" seto's mother said with her last breath

"MOMMY! Mommy please come back!" Seto pleaded "please mommy you cant leave me" Seto said nothing else for a while after. He just stared at his mother covered in her blood, the blood that gave his brother life. "I promise mommy" He whispered. Seto held his baby brother in his arms and held him tightly while he whispered "I promise Moki, I will always protect you."

5 YEARS LATER

"Daddy!" Moki screamed. Being only 5 years old Mokuba could only watch as his father was being murdered. "Seto! Take your brother and get out!" "What about you ,daddy?"

"Forget me and go! Get out now!" "Alright just please come back to us please!" Seto shouted "Lets go Moki!" "Oh no you don't you little brats!" Their attacker shouted. Then all went black.

(BACK WITH SETO)

Every time Seto saw blood, he would remember both the times he had lost both his parents. It didn't matter how much blood, Even if it was just a cut. Seto couldn't believe he could smell that womens blood all the way on the other side of the building. He got up off the floor of the cafeteria and went home. Eager to get in to bed and go to sleep, hopefully this was all a bad dream.

(BACK WITH MOKUBA)

Mokuba and Jeff were still wrestling . Jeff was in the lead "Come on Mokuba,what are you a baby? Do you want a bottle or do you want your nisama?" Jeff teased. With that Mokuba was pissed! He threw Jeff on the floor and won the match. "Don't ever call me a baby and use my big brother's title like that. You don't know everything we've been through!" Mokuba screamed and with that he left. Little did he know that he was being watched.


	5. Chapter 5

'I can't believe this' I thought as I sat at my desk. I was working on the new and latest duel disk devise.

When I spilled my coffee all over it and myself. After I cleaned it up frustrated, I went to the lounge to get a snack. 'This is not my day' I thought as I realized the snack machines were out of order. 'Now what?' "Mr. Kaiba" I turned as I heard my named called "Mr. Kaiba are you alright?" Roland, my personal advisor asked "yeah, every things just great" I lied actually every thing wasn't o.k. First the car wreck, then the duel disk malfunction, then I spilled coffee on myself and the duel disks and plus my 12 year old

Brother thinks he and I are werewolves. But I couldn't tell him that or anyone for that matter. They'll just think I'm crazy. Maybe I am crazy; hell everyone already thinks I'm crazy since 'Battle City'.

(FLASH BACK)

"I'm sorry to break up your little group but in 1 hour this island will explode!" "WHAT!"

Joey screamed "ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Tea shrieked "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!!" "I don't kid" Kayla replied coolly "If your not off this island before time runs out 'Kaiba Corp' will not be responsible HAHAHAHA!"

(END FLASH BACK)

'Great I cant be crazy' I thought as I drank a cup of coffee I had gotten from the machine.

"Great this coffee not only smells like shit it taste like it too." I groaned as I took a sip.

'Today is just not my day'

(REGULAR P.O.V)

"Hey what's that smell?" Kaiba thought as he followed the sent to another cafeteria down the hall. What he found was shocking; one of his employees had a bloody nose. "Oh Mr. Kaiba, I'll be out or your way in a sec, this happens all the time" 'what the' "Mr. Kaiba,

Is everything alright? OH! Does blood make you queasy? I mean after everything you've been through it should "GET OUT NOW!" Kaiba screamed "WIPE YOUR NOSE IN THE BATHROOM, NOT THE CAFETERIA!" "yes sir Mr. Kaiba" and with that she left. Seto stood there dumbfounded, the sent he'd been smelling had been his secretaries blood. 'What's going on?' Seto thought as he clenched his head. The blood was bringing back memories, memories he never wanted to think about ever again.

(AT SCHOOL WITH MOKUBA)

"Hey look its Mokuba Kaiba" A big bully by the name of Jeff exclaimed "Leave me alone Jeff." "why? Don't you like me?" "I'm not gay Jeff" "Yes you are" "No I'm not"

"Oh yeah, prove it." "How?" Mokuba asked "easy, join the wrestling team." "Why?"

"Because if you make the team your not gay, but if you don't make the team you're gay."

"Ok that's just stupid" "fine let me rephrase that, if you don't tryout and make it I'll make sure the gay rumor will stay with you till the day you die and beyond." "FINE! Just leave me alone." Mokuba said as he climbed the railing to get down from the hall to the bleachers.

(AN: Mokuba's school has a bridge over the gym.)

Only to land with a big bang. Mokuba proceded to the gym teacher "Who are you?" the coach asked. "I'm Mokuba and I want to tryout" Mokuba exclaimed "ok your up against…" "How about me coach.?" "alright Mokuba your with Jeff" "yes sir" Mokuba replied "Go get changed you two." "yes sir" both boys replied in unison. After they got changed, the match began.

(BACK WITH SETO)

"MOMMY!!" a young 7 year old boy cried. "please, please, please you cant leave me!"

"Seto take care of your brother for me" seto's mother said with her last breath

"MOMMY! Mommy please come back!" Seto pleaded "please mommy you cant leave me" Seto said nothing else for a while after. He just stared at his mother covered in her blood, the blood that gave his brother life. "I promise mommy" He whispered. Seto held his baby brother in his arms and held him tightly while he whispered "I promise Moki, I will always protect you."

5 YEARS LATER

"Daddy!" Moki screamed. Being only 5 years old Mokuba could only watch as his father was being murdered. "Seto! Take your brother and get out!" "What about you ,daddy?"

"Forget me and go! Get out now!" "Alright just please come back to us please!" Seto shouted "Lets go Moki!" "Oh no you don't you little brats!" Their attacker shouted. Then all went black.

(BACK WITH SETO)

Every time Seto saw blood, he would remember both the times he had lost both his parents. It didn't matter how much blood, Even if it was just a cut. Seto couldn't believe he could smell that womens blood all the way on the other side of the building. He got up off the floor of the cafeteria and went home. Eager to get in to bed and go to sleep, hopefully this was all a bad dream.

(BACK WITH MOKUBA)

Mokuba and Jeff were still wrestling . Jeff was in the lead "Come on Mokuba,what are you a baby? Do you want a bottle or do you want your nisama?" Jeff teased. With that Mokuba was pissed! He threw Jeff on the floor and won the match. "Don't ever call me a baby and use my big brother's title like that. You don't know everything we've been through!" Mokuba screamed and with that he left. Little did he know that he was being watched.


End file.
